Fred and George's Karaoke Show
by Catty Ishtar
Summary: Fred and George Weasley host their own game show! This could be interesting...


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs, but I wish I did! If I did, I would be rich! Now who wouldn't want that?  
Lee Jordan: Welcome to Fred and George's Karaoke Show, the only show where you get to see your fellow students, parents, and teachers dress up and sing! And here are your hosts, Fred and George Weasley!  
  
Fred: Thank you, Lee! For all you Karaoke Show virgins, here are the rules. Rule#1! The people competing must sing! There's no turning back! Rule#2! George and I pick the songs! Contestants get no say in this! Rule#3! Contestants must dress up for the songs they sing! Once again, George and I get to pick what they wear! Here are this round's contestants! Take it away, George!  
  
George: Now as you know, each game starts with ten contestants. After the first round, four of them are eliminated. The remaining six sing again, then three are eliminated. The three that are left sing once more, and the victor is announced. The judges decide who stays and who goes each round. The judges are Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and - Richard Simmons? Who hired him? Oh, well, the ten contestants are Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, ickle Ronniekins, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Minerva McGongall, Remus Lupin, and - my dad, Arthur Weasley! Now, all of the contestants are in costume, ready to sing. Judges, are YOU ready?  
  
Lucius Malfoy: No! Can you replace HIM? *points to Richard Simmons* He keeps stroking my thigh and trying to glue rhinestones to my knuckles!  
  
Fred: Fine! Simmons, you've got to go! *Richard prances away in his short shorts* Our new judge is - Brian Fellows!  
  
Brian: I'm Brian Fellows!  
  
Fred: I know, I'm Fred Weasley.. Ok, contestant #1! Come on out!  
  
*Severus Snape comes out, with his hair held in pigtail braids with fuzzy pink scrunchies. He's wearing a plaid miniskirt, white shirt, wool vest, knee socks, and saddle shoes.*  
  
George: Professor Severus Snape is here to sing "Hit me Baby, One More Time!" Let's get started! Sevvy Spears!  
  
Snape: I hate you all!  
  
SnowLight (author's crazy soul sister who somehow managed to insert her comments into the story when the author wasn't looking): Don't worry, the feeling's mutual.  
  
*the music plays and Snape starts dancing and singing. When he finishes, the judges whisper to each other and write something down.*  
  
George: Thank you, Snape! And now, here's contestant #2!  
  
*Harry walks out in skin tight low rise tan flares, a feathery brown shirt thingy that only covers his chest (SnowLight: I thought it was chest hair! Catty: No, he's not enough of a man to have chest hair! Both: *giggle* *giggle* *snort!* ), and a curly blond wig.*  
  
Fred: Harry boy, your song is Shakira's "Whenever, Wherever." Ready?  
  
*Harry nods and music plays. He shakes his hips and butt seductively(SnowLight: SOMEBODY appreciates this a lot. Heheheh.. *looks pointedly at Cho, who is drooling all over her lap*) and starts to sing.*  
  
Harry: Lucky you were born that far away - so we can both we can both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land - for the fact of you existence - *He sings on to the end of the song.*  
  
Fred: Wow, Harry! I didn't know you had it in you! Next is, Hermione!  
  
*Hermione slinks on stage dressed in a skintight red leather body suit.*  
  
George: Your song, hottie, *wiggles eyebrow suggestively* *SnowLight smacks him* *he goes back to his little speech with a mock-hurt glance at SnowLight* is "Oops, I Did it Again."  
  
*Hermione sings and dances, and trips a couple of times before the song ends. George whistles at her, and is smacked again by SnowLight*  
  
George: *slightly subdued and rubbing his painful cheek where SnowLight smacked him* Nice, 'Mione! *gets smacked AGAIN by SnowLight* Sheesh! Would you stop smacking me, woman?  
  
Catty: *Throws her arms protectively around George and sticks her tongue out a SnowLight* Leave him alone! He's one of the hosts! If he's "damaged", Fred'll have to do this all by his self!  
  
Fred: *evil grin* I'll help ya, SnowLight! *smacks someone*  
  
Catty: OW! That was me!  
  
Draco: *Lunges to kill Fred and Snowlight* Cut it OUT! I just want to get this fic over with!  
  
Fred: Yeah, um, lets bet back to the show! Next is ickle Ronniekins, singing "Funny Farm!"  
  
*Ron comes out in a straight jacket*  
  
Ron: Don't call me Ronniekins! *music starts* They're coming to take me away! Hee hee! They're coming to take me away! Ho ho! Hee hee, ho ho! To the Funny Farm, where life is wonderful all the time! Hee hee, ho ho hu hu!  
  
*The song end and Ron falls flat on his face and crawls off of the stage, pulling himself along with his teeth since nobody will help him get up*  
  
Fred: Ri-ight. Nice, Ron..I think. Our next contestant is Draco Malfoy! Come on out!  
  
*Draco staggers on stage dressed as Sisqo*  
  
Fred: Malfoy, your song is "The Thong Song!"  
  
*Music plays and Malfoy starts singing*  
  
Draco: Let me see that tho-o-ong! Bay-bee! That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong! *As he finishes, Harry flings a thong at him and it hits him in the head* HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Harry: heheh.. whoops! *tries unsuccessfully to look innocent*  
  
George: *Ignoring loud clapping from Lucius Malfoy* Thank you, Draco! Neville Longbottom, you're next!  
  
*Neville walks out nervously*  
  
Fred: You get "Macho Man!" Good luck to you!  
  
SnowLight: *mutters* you're gonna need it.  
  
Catty: SnowLiiiight! Watch it, this is my story, go away! *SnowLight walks away looking hurt. Before leaving, she punches Draco Malfoy.*  
  
Draco: Who ARE you?  
  
SnowLight: Your worst nightmare. HEEEEEEEEEEE! Watch your back, Malfoy!  
  
Catty: ENOUGH! I WANNA HEAR NEVILLE SING! *Draco hides under a blanket and SnowLight runs outside*  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Neville: Ma-cho, ma-cho ma-an! I - want to - be - a macho ma-an!  
  
*When the song ends, Neville runs off the stage. A loud crash, followed by a loud "OW!" is heard*  
To be continued.  
  
(Author's Note: Mr. Review Button wants to be clicked!) 


End file.
